warriorcatocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Graystar
"Oliveleap.. Please, name her after me.. ... Willowpaw, she'll grow up to be great... I trust in you to mentor her in her path to greatness.." - Graystar to Oliveleap in her dying breath, The Lost Paths ~ Graystar is a, quite chubby and small, gray she-cat with darker gray blotches and light gray on the tips of her ears and on the tips of her paws, as well as the lighter gray being the color of her stripes. She has a scar under her right eye and a scar on her chest. Bio Graykit was an extroverted kit who constantly dragged her brother, Honeykit, around with her. She once tried to sneak to a gathering, in Graystar's Heart, and watched it from a tree with Honeykit when they were near apprentice age. They ended up witnessing something that changed their personalities a bit, but Graykit was still an adventurous and rebellious kit. When Graypaw got apprenticed, Honeypaw was constantly by her side. He pretended it was because he had no other cat, but he was a tad protective over her. Her personality grew different as she matured, losing her rebellious side and draining of her adventurous side. She slowly became curious and optimistic, but calmer and more mature. Graymist became a calm and mature warrior, often being a comfort for her friends and playing with the kits in the nursery. When Honeybranch died, she had this sad tint lingering inside her usual personality. Graystar kept this sadness when she became leader, but got one of her lives from Honeybranch when she did go to the moonpool. She died protecting Morningpaw from dogs and, in her dying breath, she assigned Oliveleap the new deputy when Dawnwhisker told her he wasn't ready. With this, Oliveleap became Olivestar and Dawnwhisker decided he wasn't fit to be leader. History In the Super Edition arc Graystar's Heart Graystar is the main point of view throughout the book, first seen in the book at her death in the prologue and last seen at camp, after her leader ceremony. Littlestar's Truth Graystar doesn't play a major part in the book, but is at the gathering and listed in the allegiances. Otterstep's Fall Graystar often appears in this book, talking to Otterstep at gatherings and giving advice. Smokestar's Rise Graystar appears time and time again as an advice-giver to Smoketuft, going all the way until he was Smokestar, at gatherings. Hollyflower's Escape Graystar appears once when Hollykit, Dovekit and Puddlekit are exploring the territory and wander onto RiverClan's land, and she swoops in and saves Hollykit from falling into the lake on a patrol. In the Fallen Peace arc Misguided Souls Graypaw is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen waking up in the apprentices' den with Dawnpaw and last seen in a battle against ThunderClan for Sunningrocks. '' The Jaded Sights ''Graypaw is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen fighting against ThunderClan for Sunningrocks and is last seen near the Sunningrocks with Dawnpaw. Growing Yowls Graypaw is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen with Dawnpaw near the Sunningrocks and is last seen trying to convince Yarrowstar of what they saw. Bloodied Claws Graypaw is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen walking out of the leader's den and meeting up with Dawnpaw and is last seen at her warrior ceremony. Trivia * Graystar was Huskii's first technical Warriors characters, though if you include those of when they were much younger, it would be Heatherstripe. * Graystar can be considered Huskii's main character, but it's actually both Hollyflower and Doveberry. * Dawnwhisker, Graystar's mate, is not actually Huskii's character. * Graystar's daughter, Willowpaw's warrior name will be Willowmist, after Graystar's foster daughter (Willowsong) and after Graystar herself. (Graymist) Quotes "Honeykit, stop being such a mousetail! Warriors are brave, not safe!" ''- Graykit to Honeykit, Graystar's Heart'' "I swear, Willowpaw, you get more and more like me by the day." -'' Graystar to Willowpaw while training, Dawn Light'' Kin Mother: ' Ivysong, ''verified StarClan member. '''Father: Birchfang, verified StarClan member. Brother: Honeybranch, verified StarClan member. Step father: ' Thornfrost, ''alive. '''Aunt: Featherthorn, alive. Grandmas: Echoflight, verified StarClan member. Larkcloud, verified StarClan member. Grandpa: Unknown Applestorm, verified StarClan member Mate: Dawnwhisker, alive. Kits: Willowpaw, alive. Morningpaw, alive. Stormpaw, alive. Oakpaw, alive. '' '''Foster kits:' Willowsong,'' verified StarClan member.'' Fernstripe, alive. Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony Yarrowstar: Graykit,' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Whitetalon''. I hope Whitetalon will pass down all he knows on to you. Yarrowstar: Whitetalon, step forward. Yarrowstar: ''Whitetalon, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thistlebee, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Graypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Warrior ceremony Yarrowstar: I, Yarrowstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She, Graypaw, has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Yarrowstar: Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Graypaw: Y-Yes!- I mean, I do. Yarrowstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graymist. StarClan honors your intelligence and good judgement, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Deputy ceremony Parsleystar: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, Yarrowstar now among them, may hear and approve of my choice. ... The new deputy of RiverClan is Graymist. Leader ceremony Ivysong: With this life, I give you patience. Use it well, as you will encounter many cats and things to test it. Don't waste this life and heed my words. Birchfang: With this life, I give you love. Use it well, and use it to cherish your mate and kits as much as you can while you still have them. '' Honeybranch: ''With this life, I give you courage. Use it well so you may be courageous, as I did not have enough time to realize how we had to. Pansywing: With this life, I give you acceptance. Use this to learn to accept your Clanmates and all who may have times of need. '' Whitetalon: ''With this life, I give you strength. Use this life well to fight battles and risk your life for your Clan, and to keep the innocent safe. Violetjump: With this life, I give you hope. Keep this life and use it whenever you feel like giving up, and remember that there's always a spark of hope. Applestorm: With this life, I give you mercy. Keep this life in mind whenever you feel like a cat could need some mercy. Ebonyclaw: With this life, I give you the ability to make the right choice. You must remember this life. It will be very important later in your life. Otterstep: With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well and remember to never give up, fight for your Clan! '' Parsleystar: ''I hail you by your new name, Graystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Leader Info Life given by # Ivysong # Birchfang # Honeybranch # Pansywing # Whitetalon # Violetjump # Applstorm # Ebonyclaw # Otterstep Gift # Patience # Love # Courage # Acceptance # Strength # Hope # Mercy # The ability to make the right choice # Tireless energy How it was lost # Battle for sunningrocks, killed by Lionshade, Clouded Thoughts # Lost while protecting her kit from a badger, '' The Soaring Shadows'' # Starved during a harsh leafbare, Frosted Memories # Fox trap, Hawkear's Sight # Taken during a battle between LionClan and TigerClan, A Broken Path # Bad greencough, Under The Times # Fell off the edge and fell into the lake saving Hollykit, Hollyflower's Escape # Bled out during kitting, The Crooked Amber # Died saving Morningpaw and Stormpaw from dogs, A Growing Bark Category:Huskii's OCs Category:OCs Category:Warrior Cat Category:Warrior Cats Category:Warrior cats Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:She-cat